Fushigi Rurouni
by otakuzutto
Summary: Being totally redone! And hopefully for the better. New Chapter 3 up! They both have scars from lost loves, they both decide to wander, and both have great catchphrases! What if they're paths crossed? R
1. Swordsman Meets Monk

Disclaimer: I don't own either series, but I wish I did.  
  
Chapter 1, revision! Let's hope it's better the second time around! I wasn't happy with how it was going and got some new ideas. But more importantly, I've actually seen Trust and Betrayal. Much easier to write now. However, I also decided that this would be more effective with angst than humor. A Kenshin and Chichiri fic could be really funny, however they both have such tragic pasts, it would be a shame to exclude them. Although I (wasn't planning on revealing this until I wrote it, oh well) am not going to end this fic with Ken and Chiri, but will be concluding their story and then continuing with everyone's favorite bandits!  
  
Also, since this is now more dramatic, there are some spoilers in this chapter. If you don't know who Tomoe or Hikou are and don't want to know - DON'T READ! Hope you like my changes, or if you haven't read it, hope you like it! R&R please!  
  
Well thinking on it.this chapter at least follows my plot from before, it's more of a totally new one than a revision. oh well. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kenshin stood up, putting his empty sake cup on the table. *The sake tastes bad, but still I keep drinking. This must be what Tomoe meant.* He winced at the thought of her. He made his way over to the counter of the inn. He tried to ignore the stares. He knew everyone was wondering who the redheaded swordsman was. He briefly raised a hand to make sure his bandage was still in place. If people saw the cross on his cheek they could realize who he was, something Kenshin didn't want. As he walked he dropped a hand to his sword hilt, not just out of habit, but to make sure it was still there. He had quickly gotten used to having his swords by his side again and having only one felt odd. Hearing a few gasps, he pulled his hand away from the sword.  
  
He heard the door open, even with the amount he had had to drink, his hearing and training were still intact. Kenshin turned to look at the new arrival. *Blue hair?* he thought in surprise. *And a monk* He felt a twinge of sadness, seeing the monk only reminded him of how many lives he had taken. Sighing, he stepped up to the counter. "I'd like a room for the night." he said.  
  
Chichiri opened the door to the inn and walked inside. The first thing he noticed was that nobody seemed to be staring at him. *The mask was a good idea* he thought. Usually everyone turned to see the monk. His scarred face frightened people and their stares of curiosity and pity bothered him. Now people only stared as they wondered why a monk was in their town. *Or they're staring at my hair* he thought in amusement. He ran a hand through his stick up blue bangs, trying to smooth them out. Hearing several gasps, he quickly looked around.  
  
A young man with red hair was standing with his hand on a sword. Chichiri tightened his grip on his staff, ready for trouble. Instead the redhead looked slightly embarrassed and lowed his hand. Chichiri looked at the man, intrigued. He looked younger than 21, Chichiri's age; and thus quite young to be a swordsman. Feeling a yawn coming, Chichiri remembered why he was there and stepped up to the counter. "May I have a room for the night?" he asked.  
  
The redhead and well, bluehead turned to look at each other. "Daaaa." said the monk. The man at the counter, the innkeeper, hesitated and then spoke. "I'm afraid we only have one room. Which we are obligated to give to the monk." Kenshin turned, his eyes glinting a dangerous gold. Too much sake was beginning to take its toll, all he wanted was to go to sleep. If he were asleep he wouldn't do anything stupid like drink too much sake, or be affected by it. And if he slept, he could forget Tomoe and his pain for a time. "I was here first." he growled.  
  
Chichiri held up his hands "I wouldn't want to leave him without a room. I'll find somewhere else to stay no da." he said. Kenshin forced himself to calm down. *I'm trying to atone for my sins, taking a room from a monk can't be a good way to start* Kenshin thought. He let go of his sword, he hadn't even realized he had grabbed it. *Tomoe would laugh at me for acting this way.* He forced a smile, his first in a long time. "It's ok. I'll sleep outside. It can't be good for my karma to put a monk out in the cold."  
  
"There are two beds." the innkeeper began. The two looked at each other. "I'm sure he wouldn't want to share a room with me." Kenshin said. "No it's alright no da. What kind of a monk would I be it I didn't share with those in need." Chichiri said with a grin. "We'll share it no da." Before Kenshin could protest the innkeeper had given him the key and walked off. "Lead the way no da." the monk said. Kenshin gave a consenting shrug and headed towards their room.  
  
"Daaa." said the monk as the entered the room. "It's so little no da!" he walked over to a bed and dropped his staff on it, followed by his kesa and kasa. Kenshin closed the door glaring. "Why do you keep saying that?" he asked, annoyed. Chichiri looked at him in surprise. "Saying what no da?" he asked. "That!" Kenshin snarled. The sake had lowered his defenses and the annoyance of sharing his room with a no da-ing, constantly smiling monk was starting to get to him. He had intended to spend the night much as he had every night since the war ended, wallowing in sake and pity, thinking of his mistakes and Tomoe until sleep spared him. The happy monk was obviously not going to allow that.  
  
Chichiri shrugged. "It's a habit no da." Kenshin forced himself not to draw his sword as a threat. "Well stop it." he grunted. Chichiri's eyes widened in surprise. "Someone's in a bad mood no da." he said. The redhead was obviously a samurai, perhaps even a hitokiri. Fresh out of a battle, judging by the bandage on his cheek with a bit of blood soaked through. Chichiri could see pain in the redhead's eyes, he wondered if it was the same pain his mask hid. Kenshin was mad, he had hardly spoken to anyone in months and the past few hours of preparing for a night of mourning Tomoe had gone to waste. Eyes glinting gold he reached for his sword. "Don't piss me off monk." he growled, trying to get control of himself. "I can help if you want no da. That's what monk's do." he offered. "No da." he added as an after thought. The young swordsman had peaked Chichiri's curiosity and he wanted to see what he was capable of.  
  
With an angry sigh Kenshin drew his sword and charged, hoping to startle the monk. Unfortunately he had never used the sword before, it was lighter than he expected and the sake threw off his estimate of the distance. Chichiri jumped back, surprised by the sudden attack. Kenshin, quickly losing himself to Battousai with the adrenaline of battle, positioned himself for another charge. *Battoujitsu* Chichiri thought, quickly putting up a barrier. The sword slammed into the barrier, bouncing back a shocked Battousai. "What the?" he said in confusion.  
  
Chichiri's kasa floated over to him and he began putting it on. "We can talk this out when you're in a better mood." he said. "Until then, sayonara no da!" as he spoke the kasa slid over his body until he was gone, and the kasa rested on the floor. Kenshin blinked in surprise, shock had pushed back the Battousai. He slid his sword in its sheath and picked up the kasa. "How did he do that?" he muttered, looking it over. Finding no answer, he set the kasa on the bed, and went over to a small table in the room.  
  
The room itself was pretty bare, two beds, a table and 2 chairs, and a window. Sighing Kenshin looked out the window. *I need better control. If he hadn't had the barrier I would have killed him.* he slid the sword from its sheath, looking at the reverse blade. *Well, maybe. I was about to flip it over.* he sighed again and looked out the window. *I have to be strong, I vowed to never kill again, and that's what I intend to do* "Tomoe." he said softly. He removed the bandage and brushed his fingers over the cross of a healing scab and still bleeding cut.  
  
"They say a wound made by someone in hate never heals." he whispered, recalling the words spoken to him long ago. "Is that true for love too? Or did you hate me at the end?" he said softly to the empty room. A question that he asked too often. With an answer he would never know. In his mind he saw the brown eyes looking up at him, squinting with pain. A hand reached up and he felt the blade cutting into his cheek. But the only pain he felt was in his heart. A tear slid from the eyes, and then they closed and the blade slid from his cheek, blood falling like the snow. . . A yell and crash from downstairs brought Kenshin back to the present. "I make the bloody rain fall." he sighed.  
  
He slid his sword back into its sheath. "Heh." he laughed bitterly, "A sheath for my sword." With another sigh, Kenshin looked out the window, with the monk gone, it seemed like he would be spending another sorrowful night. Just as he deserved to. 


	2. Parting Only to Meet Again

And here's chapter 2! R&R please! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sensing movement, Kenshin was jolted out of his slumber. He sat up quickly and grabbed his sword, then his eyes widened. The kasa had lifted off the bed and dropped onto the floor. As he watched, the monk rose out of the hat and stepped calmly onto the floor. "Are you in a better mood yet no da?" the monk asked in his high voice.  
  
Kenshin nodded, momentarily at a loss for words. "I think we got off on the wrong foot no da." Chichiri continued. "You can call me Chichiri no da." he smiled. Kenshin stood up and went over to him, deciding to ignore the no da's. He hesitantly bowed. "Himura. Himura Kenshin." he said. "Nice to meet you no da." Chichiri said brightly. "I apologize for attacking you, I wasn't exactly in the right frame of mind." Kenshin said. "Not a problem no da! I provoked you a little I'm afraid no da." Chichiri replied, waving his hand. "How did you do that?" Kenshin asked, looking down at the kasa. "It's just something I do no da." Chichiri said with a grin. Kenshin raised an eyebrow, but decided to not inquire further.  
  
"Well I'm going to go to bed no da. I'm leaving early in the morning. You should sleep too no da." As he spoke Chichiri moved his things off the bed and put them on the floor, easily within his reach. Kenshin watched curiously as he lay the kesa flat on the ground and propped the staff up against the wall. Then as he moved to get into bed, Kenshin returned to the chair, facing the door, and sat down.  
  
"Aren't you sleeping in a bed?" Came a voice. Kenshin turned to see the monk, already in one of the beds. Chichiri was propped up on his elbow watching him. "I'm used to sleeping like this." Kenshin answered. "I've put up a ward, I'll know if anyone comes in no da. You can sleep soundly and not worry no da." Chichiri said. "I'm not worried." Kenshin said defensively. "Cautious then." he answered. "Most hitokiri are no da."  
  
"How did you?" Kenshin began. "Just a lucky guess no da." Chichiri said. "But I noticed your sword, the blade is on the wrong side no da." he continued. "That it is." Kenshin agreed, Chichiri could tell he didn't intend to say anything else about it. "Would it hurt so much to spend one night in a bed? You'll be more relaxed in the morning no da." Chichiri insisted, the swordsman obviously needed a good nights sleep. "I'd rather be alert." Kenshin said.  
  
"I give you my word no da. You don't have to be alert tonight no da." Chichiri pressed. "Well, I guess I believe you. You did disappear into a hat no da." Kenshin said. He frowned at Chichiri's laughter. "What's so funny?" he asked. "You said no da!" Chichiri replied. Kenshin blinked in confusion. "What did I say? Oh! I did." He looked away frowning. *Must have had more sake than I thought.* Chichiri smiled and then rolled over to sleep. After a moment, Kenshin looked at the empty bed. It did look pretty inviting. *Well, why not?* he wondered.  
  
Kenshin went quietly - an easy thing for him - over to the bed and got in. He lay on his side with his sword in front of him. He lay awake for a while, alert and ready, but soon he fell asleep. The deepest sleep he had gotten in a long time. Much to his relief, if he had dreamed about Tomoe, he didn't remember when he woke up.  
  
The sun peaked through the window and danced across Kenshin's face, waking him. *Why am I lying down* he wondered. Grabbing his sword, Kenshin quickly sat up, surveying the room. *Ah that's right, the monk convinced me to sleep in a bed* Then he noticed that Chichiri was gone. He shrugged; he didn't really care for the monk's company. *That's not true* his inner voice chided. He frowned in contemplation, he had felt more relaxed around the monk, almost as if he felt a bond with Chichiri. *As annoying as he was, I nearly smiled a few times. It's hard to be anything but happy around a guy like that, even for me.*  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chichiri silently got out of bed, careful not to wake the sleeping hitokiri. He grabbed his kasa and stepped onto the kesa. He picked up his staff, making sure it didn't jingle, and took a deep breath. As he sank into the kesa, he looked at the redhead who was still asleep. "May Suzaku watch over you." he said softly. "I hope your scars heal faster than mine did, Kenshin." With that, he was gone. The kesa followed the staff until no trace of the monk and his things was left in the room.  
  
Chichiri appeared in an empty field, where no one could see him, on the outskirts of the town. Putting on his kesa and kasa, he headed off down a path. Headed to wherever his feet would take him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kenshin stepped out onto the street, as he finished tying up his high ponytail. "Excuse me." he said to a passer-by. The person glanced at his sword and then hurried away. Kenshin sighed, he wasn't surprised, things like that happened more often than not. After 3 more tries he was beginning to think he would never get directions out of town. Suddenly he thought of the monk. Chichiri had seemed harmless, with his huge grin and constant no da-ing. But he had easily evaded Kenshin, the Hitokiri Battousai! He also seemed to have some strange magic at his disposal. Kenshin doubted that the monk was as harmless as he seemed. *I bet he isn't as clueless as I thought either* Kenshin thought. Then, inspiration struck. *I wonder. . .*  
  
"Excuse me no da!" Kenshin said with a big grin to a woman passing him. She looked at him in surprise, glanced warily at his sword, and then back to him. "Yes?" she said nervously. *It's working!* Kenshin thought in surprise. "Could you direct me to the South Gate no da?" he asked, still grinning. "Oh, of course." The woman said with a relieved smile. "Just go down this street until you come to the fish seller. Turn right there and keep going. The South Gate is on that road, you can't miss it." she said. "Thank you very much no da!" he cried. Then he turned and headed down the road.  
  
*I can't believe the difference in people's reactions. Am I really that intimidating? Or does saying something weird at the end of every sentence and grinning put people at ease?* Kenshin pondered as he walked. Before he knew it, he was on a small dirt road that went through a field. He knew it was a 2-day's walk to the next town, so he set a meandering pace for himself. He was in no hurry, and the stares in town made him uncomfortable. *Maybe I'll work on grinning and saying stupid things on the way* he thought, allowing himself a chuckle. He paused in surprise, his short time spend with the monk had begun a change in him. Talking to someone and having them concerned about him had had more of an effect on him than he thought it would. *Maybe that's what I need to help me heal, a friend.*  
  
He followed the path into the woods and as sunset neared, began to look for a place to spend the night. Although the trees made it easy for him to hide, it also made it easier for people to sneak up on him. *There I go, thinking like a hitokiri again, nobody's after me anymore. Or at least nobody's following me, waiting for me to drop my guard* Kenshin thought. He finally found a rock outcropping. He could sit under it, and be protected on 2 sides and on top. He looked around to make sure he was alone, and then sat under the ledge. He had spent the whole day wondering how someone like Chichiri could be so happy so soon after the dark times. Kenshin had never thought he could be like that until he met Tomoe, now, he wondered if he could ever be like that again. With thoughts like that spinning in his head, he rested his chin on his chest and fell into a restless sleep.  
  
~~~ He was hurt. Breathing hard he readied his sword and took a final swing at his opponent. There was a flash of movement. The sword hit his enemy, and the girl between them. "Tomoe!" Kenshin cried! He dropped his sword and caught her as she fell. ~~~  
  
"No!" Kenshin gasped as he woke up. He sat in the brightening dawn light, under the rock outcropping. "Tomoe." He whispered into the morning. Feeling wetness on his cheek he raised his hand to find blood. He had scraped the scab off during his dream. Sighing he stood up and looked around. It was a beautiful morning, sunlight was gently streaming through the trees. *It's a wonderful day. Which is the opposite of how I feel* he thought bitterly. Making sure his sword was in place at his side, Kenshin headed back onto the path and went on his way, ignoring the blood slowly dripping from the reopened wound on his cheek.  
  
"Well what do we have here?" asked a voice. Kenshin shook himself out of his thought. *Damn, how did they sneak up on me? Careless* he chided himself. A tall, unshaven man stepped out of the trees and onto the path in front of Kenshin. "Pay the toll or you don't pass." he said. "I have no money," Kenshin bluffed. "Just let me through." His senses told him he was being surrounded. *They don't stand a chance against me* he thought, feeling his blood rush at the thought of battle. *No, I won't kill. I have to talk my way out of this.*  
  
"Well if you have no money, there are other ways to pay us. Pretty boy." the man said. Kenshin's eyes widened. "Pretty boy?" he asked angrily. The man threatening him looked too much like the one that he had been fighting when Tomoe died. The noon sun caught a glint of gold in his eyes. The circle closed around him. Kenshin tensed, trying to keep himself from drawing his sword. Then a hand tried to tug off his pants. He drew his sword and sent the offender flying in and instant. Losing himself to his anger and sorrow, his golden eyes narrowed as he looked at the rest of his opponents. They stood in shock for a moment, and then, "Get him!" the leader cried. They quickly drew their swords and rushed at him.  
  
"Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu! Ryu Tsui Sen! Ryu Kan Sen! Dou Ryu Sen!" Battousai screamed as he attacked. Soon only the leader was left. Using his God- like speed, Battousai pinned him against a tree with the point of his sword at his throat. "I'll pay your toll. And the price is, your quick death!" he snarled. He eased his arms back, ready to thrust the sword into the man's throat, no one would run between them to be killed at this distance. In his mind, he wasn't killing a simple bandit, he was killing the man that had separated him from Tomoe.  
  
The thought of Tomoe made him hesitate, wasn't there something he had sworn? Battousai couldn't think of it, it must not have been important. However his hesitation cost him, the bandit pulled a knife and stabbed into Kenshin's stomach. ~~~~~~~ Chichiri walked along the road through the woods. "Kantarii Roudo. Kono michi. Zutto, yukeba" he hummed. (a/n cookies to whoever knows where that song is from) He had found a stream the night before and had spent most of the morning fishing after he had woken up. Although streams still brought up sad memories, fishing relaxed him. He now walked along, pole slung over his shoulder and wearing his fishing hat. His staff was safely stored inside his kasa.  
  
*It's a beautiful day* he thought as he walked. Suddenly he heard shouting, and the sounds of swords. "A fight." he gasped. He hurried towards the source of the sounds. "Ryu Kan Sen!" came a shout. Chichiri rounded a bend in the road to see several bandits, laid out unconscious on the road. A few more were fighting a redhead. Well, it looked more like having their butts kicked and handed to them by the redhead. *It's Kenshin!* he realized. "Dou Ryu Sen!" Battousai screamed, sending a slash of air at one of the two remaining bandits. Then he grabbed the last one and slammed him against a tree. Chichiri hurried closer.  
  
"Your quick death!" He heard Kenshin say. He pulled back his sword, about to thrust it into the man's throat. Then as Chichiri watched in horror, the man stabbed Kenshin. "Kenshin!" Chichiri cried out, hurrying forward.  
  
Snarling in pain and fury, Battousai prepared to kill the man whose knife was in his stomach. He glanced to the side to see a fisherman standing on the road. Battousai decided to ignore him, he would deal with the interfering fisherman later. He turned his attention back to the man he was about to kill.  
  
When he looked back to the bandit Chichiri made up his mind and rushed forward. "Kenshin, stop!" he grabbed Kenshin's arm and kept him from stabbing the man. "Get out of here." Chichiri snarled at the man. Babbling something that sounded grateful, the man scampered away into the trees. Chichiri let go of Kenshin's arm. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" he demanded, swinging his sword at Chichiri.  
  
Chichiri felt the sword hit his face and slice into his mask, but not his flesh. As Kenshin, still Battousai, came at him again, Chichiri raised his barrier. When the sword bounced off, Battousai stepped back glaring, trying to figure out how to get to the man inside. "Kenshin! Snap out of it! You're hurt, stop this!" Chichiri cried, seeing the strange look in Kenshin's eyes. "It's me no da!" he said. Kenshin blinked and hesitated. "You don't want to kill me no da!" Chichiri said, seeing the hesitation.  
  
Kenshin shuddered and looked at his sword, then back at Chichiri. "Chi- Chichiri?" he whispered. Then he hissed in pain and clutched the wound, blood began to spread on the fabric under his hand. Dropping the barrier, Chichiri caught him as he began to fall. "Kenshin! Hang on no da!" Chichiri gasped. 


	3. Oro no da

NOTICE - PLEASE READ - VERY IMPORTANT  
  
I haven't rewritten this chapter yet, but I don't want to remove the story, so I'll replace it when the new chapter is written. You can read it if you want, but it's going to be a lot different and may conflict with (if not totally contradict) events in the newly updated chapter one. So if you read it, just realize that it's going to be super different soon and you may get confused. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kenshin woke up and realized something was wrong. He closed his eyes quickly and faked sleep as he took in his surroundings. He was lying on his back, someone was sitting nearby, and he was in a forest. He could hear a stream somewhere very close. Then he realized he was hurt too. He tried to recall what had happened.  
  
"I know you're awake no da." came a cheery voice. Kenshin opened his eyes to see Chichiri sitting on a rock by the side of the stream, fishing. "Chichiri? Why are you here?" he asked. "You got hurt so I fixed you up no da." Chichiri said calmly. "Feeling better?" he asked. Kenshin nodded and slowly sat up. His shirt had been removed and a gash along his side had been wrapped in a bandage.  
  
"Thanks." He said. Chichiri turned and grinned, "No problem no da." He regarded Kenshin for a moment. "You fight even better than I thought you did no da." he said. Kenshin looked at the bandage and frowned slightly. "I was careless." he mumbled. "Well there were a lot of bandits no da." Came the answer. "I've never actually used this against so many." he said awkwardly, gesturing to the sword still attached to his waist. "I'm not used to it yet. That's why one of them got me." Chichiri nodded. "It must be strange to use a sakabatou no da." he said. Kenshin nodded. "That it is." He hoped Chichiri wouldn't probe further.  
  
"Must be very strange, especially for a hitokiri no da." Chichiri continued. "That it is." Kenshin said again. Chichiri nodded, understanding that Kenshin didn't want to talk about it. *Yet* he thought. He turned back to his fishing. "Are you hungry no da?" he asked, changing the subject much to Kenshin's relief. "Have you caught any?" Kenshin said craning his head to see if there were any fish by Chichiri. "Not yet no da." he answered.  
  
Kenshin carefully stood up and walked over to stand by Chichiri's rock. He looked into the shallow stream; it seemed rather empty. "Are there even fish here?" he asked. Chichiri turned to him and smiled. "I don't know no da!" the monk said, not sounding bothered by that fact. Had he not been wounded, Kenshin would have fallen over. However Chichiri's good mood seemed contagious and Kenshin felt a small grin coming. He wanted to comment but wasn't sure what to say, so he opted for, "Daaaa." Chichiri looked at him in surprise and laughed. Kenshin hesitantly smiled, then quickly looked back at the water.  
  
"Here you go no da." Chichiri said a moment later. Kenshin looked up to see the monk offering him a rice ball. He nodded his thanks and took it. As he ate Kenshin surreptitiously watched the monk. *How does he stay so happy and carefree?* he wondered. Then he noticed a large chunk of skin hanging off Chichiri's cheek. It looked like it had been done by a sword. "Did I do that?" he asked sadly. Chichiri turned. "Did you do what no da?" Kenshin pointed to the skin. "Oh that, yes you did no da." Chichiri answered.  
  
"Does it hurt?" Kenshin asked guiltily. Chichiri shook his head. "Want me to bandage it or something?" Kenshin asked, wanting to make up for hurting the monk. "Don't worry. I have a spare no da!" Chichiri said brightly. Having said that, he reached up and pulled off his face. Kenshin's eyes widened in shock at the identical grinning face beneath it. "A mask?" he asked in surprise. Chichiri nodded. "Why do you wear a mask?" Kenshin asked curiously. "Why do you use a sakabatou?" Chichiri countered.  
  
Kenshin nodded falling silent again. *So he has some secrets too* he thought. "I cleaned the blood off your cheek no da. But it's a deep cut, there will be a scar no da." Chichiri said. Kenshin nodded. "I want there to be a scar." He stopped himself before he said more. *Why did I tell him that?* he wondered. "Sometimes scars serve as reminders of our past." Chichiri said. Kenshin looked at him in surprise. The monk had known that Kenshin wanted a scar to always remind him of his mistake. But the monk had figured it out so quickly. Kenshin was tempted to ask how, but decided that he might reveal more than he wanted to if he did.  
  
"Well I'm going to continue on my way no da. I'd like to reach the next town by tomorrow. You can come along if you like no da." Chichiri said. Kenshin shook his head. "I'd rather be alone." he said. Chichiri stood and bowed. "Goodbye then no da." He headed off along the stream. Kenshin watched for a moment and then looked for his shirt. Finding it, he put it on and then headed after the monk. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Change your mind no da?" Chichiri asked, hearing footsteps behind him. He slowed and Kenshin picked up his pace until they were walking side by side. "I just happen to be heading this way." he said. Chichiri said nothing and the two walked in silence for a nearly an hour.  
  
"Watch out!" Kenshin cried suddenly. He jumped in front of the startled monk and quickly twirling his sword, blocked the numerous daggers flying towards them. "Daaaa!" Chichiri said in awe. "We're surrounded no da." he hissed as he sensed more people gathering behind them. He turned and put his back to Kenshin. "Don't over do it, you're hurt no da." he added. "I know." Kenshin whispered back. The man who had thrown the daggers stepped forward. It was the same bandit Chichiri had let escape earlier.  
  
"I see you have a friend now Pretty Boy. However I have a few friends now too." he said. As he spoke a large group of men came through the trees. "It's the local yakuza." Kenshin said. "We can take them no da." Chichiri whispered back. "On the count of Rou." he said. Kenshin raised an eyebrow. "Of Rou?" he asked skeptically. "Baka yarou!" Chichiri said, lunging forward on the last syllable. "Oro!" Kenshin squeaked as one of the yakuza suddenly charged him.  
  
Keeping an eye on Chichiri as he fought, Kenshin was surprised to see the monk easily holding his own. Kenshin could feel Battousai coming as he fought. He tried to hold him back and suddenly, "Daaa!" came a yell. A bandit that Chichiri had tossed with his staff flew by and hit the one Kenshin was fighting. To Kenshin's surprise, Battousai was pushed back down by the monk's outburst. As the fight went on Kenshin noticed that every time he was about to become Battousai, Chichiri would let loose another "Da!" Before he realized it, the 2 of them were standing in a circle, surrounded by unconscious bandits, and he was still Kenshin.  
  
Chichiri turned and grinned at him. "What was that you said before the fight started?" he asked. "Oh, rou." Kenshin answered. Chichiri laughed. "Sounded more like 'oro' no da." he said. "You should say that more often, its funny no da." Kenshin frowned. "Oro." he deadpanned. Chichiri laughed again. "Were you doing that deliberately?" Kenshin asked as the pair resumed their walking.  
  
Chichiri knew what he meant. "Yes. I tried to startle you whenever your aura started changing no da." he said. Kenshin was surprised. "Thanks." he said. "We make a good team no da." Chichiri said, glancing back at the yakuza on the ground behind them. "That we do." Kenshin agreed with a small chuckle. ~~~~~~~  
  
"So, you're not a hitokiri anymore I take it no da." Chichiri said suddenly, breaking the silence. Kenshin paused for a moment, then continued walking. "I've vowed never to kill again." he said softly. Much to his relief, Chichiri didn't ask why. "You'd look less like one without the high ponytail no da." Chichiri said, changing the subject completely. Kenshin looked at him in surprise. "That I would. But I don't want to put it down, it gets in my way." he answered. "You could put it like mine no da." Chichiri said gesturing to his hair.  
  
"I don't think my bangs will do that." Kenshin said, trying out a joke. Being with the smiling monk made him feel like a load had been lifted. Even Tomoe's death didn't seem to hurt as much. Chichiri laughed. "I just meant the ponytail no da." Kenshin didn't answer, but instead undid his high ponytail and pulled it up lower down. "It is more comfortable." He admitted. Chichiri nodded in approval. ~~~~~~~~~  
  
"That was an amazing thing you did no da." Chichiri said, breaking the silence once more. "What was?" Kenshin asked. "When you blocked the daggers by spinning your sword no da." Chichiri answered. "Oh that. It's not that hard." Kenshin said with a shrug. "Would you teach me no da?" Chichiri asked. Kenshin looked at him in surprise. "I feel like I'm going to need to know how to do it someday no da." Chichiri said. "Well, I guess I can." Kenshin said. The two continued walking in silence until it was broken again, this time by Kenshin.  
  
"It's starting to get dark, we should find a place to spend the night." he said. Chichiri agreed and the two left the path in search of shelter. They found another stream surrounded by rocks. "How's this?" Chichiri asked, pointing to a scoop in a large rock. It was so deep it was nearly a cave. "That's fine that it is!" Kenshin said. "It's going to rain, good thing we'll have something over us."  
  
The wanderers sat under the overhang, watching the dark settle. Soon the splashing of raindrops could be heard. By the time it was dark, it was pouring. Suddenly, a light flared up. Kenshin looked in surprise as Chichiri set the light on the ground between them. "A little trick I do no da." he said with a grin. "That's useful." Kenshin said.  
  
"Are you going anywhere particular?" Chichiri asked. "Anywhere but Kyoto." Kenshin answered. "What about you?" he said, avoiding saying more. "Anywhere my feet take me no da." Chichiri answered. "I'll head back to Konan someday, when I'm called no da." he said. Kenshin looked at him curiously. "You came all the way from Konan? What are you doing here?" Chichiri shrugged. "I've always wanted to visit Japan no da." he said. Then Kenshin remembered something odd that Chichiri had said. "What do you mean, called?" he asked.  
  
"I'm a warrior of the god Suzaku no da." Chichiri answered. Kenshin looked skeptical. "Why? Because you have the same name as one of the constellations?" he asked jokingly. "My real name is Ri Houjun. Chichiri is my seishi name no da." Chichiri said. "Really?" Kenshin asked. Chichiri rolled up his right pant leg. After passing his knee he stopped. "See?" he asked. As Kenshin watched, a red symbol became visible. His eyes widened. Chichiri rolled his pants back down. "When the Suzaku no Miko comes, then I will be called back to Konan no da." he said. "Is that why you can do all that stuff?" Kenshin asked, looking at Chichiri's kasa, which was on the ground beside him.  
  
Chichiri nodded. "I decided to wander until I'm called no da." he said. "Your turn no da." he said cheerily. Kenshin blinked. "For what?"  
  
"Tell me something about you no da." Chichiri said. Kenshin shrugged. "I was a hitokiri and I recently vowed never to kill. Now I'm a wanderer." he answered. Chichiri chuckled. "I already knew all that no da." he said. "That you did." Kenshin agreed. The two sat in silence again. "Battousai." Kenshin said suddenly. He didn't know why, but something made him want to confide in the monk. Chichiri turned away from the rain and looked at Kenshin. "What did you say?" he asked. Kenshin bit his lip and looked away. "I was the Hitokiri Battousai." he admitted.  
  
"That explains your skill level no da." Chichiri said, looking back at the rain. "Aren't you afraid of me now?" Kenshin asked in surprise. Chichiri turned to him again. "Why should I be? You were the same person you are now before you said that no da." he said. "But I've killed!" Kenshin said. "I'm a warrior, I'll have to kill someday too no da." Chichiri said calmly. "I even killed Tomoe." Kenshin blurted. His eyes widened and he clapped a hand over his mouth. Chichiri said nothing, but reached up and took off his mask.  
  
Kenshin stared in shock as Chichiri turned to face him. Chichiri's left eye was scarred shut by a wicked scar that ran down the middle of it and across his face. "We have a lot in common I think." Chichiri said softly. He carefully replaced his mask. Then as soon as the mask was on, he grinned. "Let's get some sleep no da. You can teach me that spinning thing before we reach town tomorrow no da." he said cheerfully. Kenshin could only nod in surprise. The two lay down, and were soon asleep. 


	4. Battousai no da!

And now, chapter 3! It occurs to me that nobody can tell the story is being updated until I post a totally new chapter. No matter, that will come soon! R&R please! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kenshin woke up and realized something was wrong. The fact he was lying down was the first thing he noticed, even more alarming was being on his back and not his side. Second, he could feel the sunlight on him, he never slept without something over his head for protection. Third he could hear a stream, somewhere he never slept near - incase people went to it. But the most disturbing thing of all, he could sense someone nearby. He closed his eyes quickly and faked sleep. Then he realized he was hurt too. He tried to recall what had happened.  
  
"I know you're awake no da." came a cheery voice, cutting into thoughts. Kenshin opened his eyes to see Chichiri. The monk was sitting cross-legged on a rock that rested on the bank of the stream, a few feet from him. "Chichiri? Why are you here?" he asked. "You got hurt so I fixed you up no da." Chichiri said calmly, gesturing with a long stick he was holding. "Feeling better?" he asked. Kenshin nodded and slowly sat up. His shirt had been removed and a bandage was wrapped around the stab wound in his stomach. He could see some kind of herbs peaking out around the edges of the bandage.  
  
"Thanks." He said. Chichiri turned and grinned, "No problem no da." He regarded Kenshin for a moment. "You fight even better than I thought you did no da." he said. Kenshin looked at the bandage and frowned slightly. "I was careless." he mumbled. "Well there were a lot of bandits no da." Came the answer and another slight wave of the stick. "It's been a while since I fought and I've never used this." Kenshin said, gesturing to the sword Chichiri had laid near him. "It must be strange to use a sakabatou no da." The monk replied. Kenshin nodded. "That it is." He hoped Chichiri wouldn't probe further.  
  
"Must be very strange, especially for a hitokiri no da." Chichiri continued. "That it is." Kenshin said again. Chichiri nodded, understanding that Kenshin didn't want to talk about it. *Yet* he thought. He turned back to the stream. "Are you hungry no da?" he asked, changing the subject much to Kenshin's relief. Kenshin pushed himself up higher and looked around the rock. He realized that Chichiri's stick was actually a fishing pole. Which made sense considering he wore a fishing hat, even though he could disappear into it. "Have you caught any?" Kenshin said craning his head to see if there were any fish next to Chichiri. "Not yet no da." he answered.  
  
Kenshin carefully stood up and walked over to lean on Chichiri's rock. He looked into the shallow stream; it seemed rather empty. "Are there even fish here?" he asked. Chichiri turned to him and smiled. "I don't know no da!" the monk said, not sounding bothered by that fact. Had he not been wounded, Kenshin would have fallen over. However Chichiri's good mood seemed contagious and Kenshin felt a small grin coming. He wanted to comment but wasn't sure what to say, so he opted for, "Daaaa." Chichiri looked at him in surprise and laughed. Kenshin hesitantly smiled, then quickly looked back at the water.  
  
"Here you go no da." Chichiri said a moment later. Kenshin looked up to see the monk offering him a rice ball. He nodded his thanks and took it. Kenshin sat down on the grass, leaning against another rock. He checked his bandage to make sure he wasn't bleeding again. Assured the wound was all right, he began to eat. As he ate, Kenshin surreptitiously watched the monk. *How does he stay so happy and carefree?* he wondered. The young monk was sitting with a huge grin, fishing in a stream with no fish in it. Then he noticed a large chunk of skin hanging off Chichiri's cheek. It looked like it had been done by a sword. "Did I do that?" he asked sadly. Chichiri turned. "Did you do what no da?" He asked, resting the fishing pole against his knee. Kenshin pointed to the skin. "Oh that, yes you did no da." Chichiri answered.  
  
"Does it hurt?" Kenshin asked guiltily. Chichiri shook his head, the slashed skin flapped almost comically. "Want me to bandage it or something?" Kenshin asked, wanting to make up for hurting the monk. "Don't worry. I have a spare no da!" Chichiri said brightly. Having said that, he reached up and pulled off his face. Kenshin's eyes widened in shock at the identical grinning face beneath it. "A mask?" he asked in surprise. Chichiri nodded and turned back to his fishing. Kenshin noticed that the now discarded mask was nowhere to be seen. "Why do you wear a mask?" Kenshin asked curiously. "Why do you use a sakabatou?" Chichiri countered without turning.  
  
Kenshin nodded falling silent again. *So he has some secrets too* he thought. "I cleaned the blood off your cheek no da. But it's a deep cut, there will be a scar no da." Chichiri said, continuing his trend of breaking awkward silences. Kenshin nodded. "I want there to be a scar." He stopped himself before he said more. *Why did I tell him that?* he wondered. "Sometimes scars serve as reminders of our past." Chichiri said. Kenshin looked at him in surprise. The monk turned and looked at him, had he not been wearing a mask, Kenshin would have seen his serious face. However the slightly smaller smile gave Kenshin no clue what the monk was thinking. He wondered how Chichiri had known he wanted the scar to remind him of something, but decided not to ask. As curious as he was, he preferred to keep even hints of Tomoe out of the conversation.  
  
"Well I'm going to continue on my way no da. I'd like to reach the next town by tomorrow. You can come along if you like no da." Chichiri said, standing up. Kenshin shook his head. "I'd rather be alone." he said. Chichiri swept off his kasa and bowed. "Goodbye then no da." He slid the pole into the kasa, his arm disappearing up to the elbow. When he pulled his arm back out, he had his staff. With a nod at Kenshin, the masked monk turned and headed off along the stream. Kenshin watched for a moment and then looked for his shirt. Finding it near where he had laid, he put it on and then headed the direction the monk went.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Change your mind no da?" Chichiri asked, hearing footsteps behind him. He slowed and Kenshin picked up his pace until they were walking side by side. "I just happen to be heading this way." he said. Chichiri said nothing and the two walked in silence along the narrow wooded path for a nearly an hour.  
  
Suddenly, Kenshin sensed something coming quickly though the tress. "Watch out!" he cried. He jumped in front of the startled monk and quickly twirling his sword, blocked the numerous daggers flying towards them. "Daaaa!" Chichiri said in awe, as the daggers fell harmlessly to the ground. "We're surrounded no da." he hissed as he sensed more people gathering behind them. He turned and put his back to Kenshin. "Don't over do it, you're hurt no da." he added. "I know." Kenshin whispered back, with a quick glance to make sure the bandage was in place. The man who had thrown the daggers stepped forward out of the trees. It was the same bandit Chichiri had let escape earlier.  
  
"I see you have a friend now Pretty Boy. However I have a few friends now too." he said. As he spoke a large group of men came through the trees all around them "It's the local yakuza." Kenshin said. "We can take them no da." Chichiri whispered back, readying his staff. "On the count of Rou." he said. Kenshin raised an eyebrow. "Of Rou?" he asked skeptically. "Baka yarou!" Chichiri cried, lunging forward on the last syllable. "Oro!" Kenshin squeaked as one of the yakuza suddenly charged him.  
  
Keeping an eye on Chichiri as he fought, Kenshin was surprised to see the monk easily holding his own. But with each slash and parry of his sword, Kenshin could feel the urgings of Battousai. This was the first time he had fought while trying to honor his vow to not kill. He tried to ignore the urgings, and suddenly, "Daaa!" came a yell. A bandit that Chichiri had tossed with his staff flew by and hit the one Kenshin was fighting. To Kenshin's surprise, the voice in the back of his mind telling him to kill was pushed back down by the monk's outburst. As the fight went on Kenshin noticed that every time he was about to lose his inner fight with Battousai, Chichiri would let loose another "Da!" Before he realized it, the 2 of them were standing in a circle, surrounded by unconscious bandits, and he was still Kenshin.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Baka yarou!" Chichiri yelled, he found that odd outbursts often caught enemies off guard. He leapt forward and slammed his staff down onto the head of the nearest bandit. As his first foe fell to the ground, Chichiri spun around and blocked a sword with his staff. As he clashed with the bandit, he felt a strange aura begin to come from Kenshin. The monk didn't like the way it felt at all. "Daaa!" he cried suddenly, hooking the bandit over his staff. Chichiri lifted him up and flung him into the bandit Kenshin was fighting. The odd aura receded and Kenshin gave him a surprised look, before turning to defend against another bandit. As he fought, he kept an inner eye on Kenshin's aura, making sure to keep it from changing. Then, almost as suddenly as the fight began, it was over and Chichiri found himself in a circle of unconscious bandits. Kenshin stood nearby.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chichiri turned and grinned at Kenshin. "What was that you said before the fight started?" he asked. "Oh, rou." Kenshin answered. Chichiri laughed. "Sounded more like 'oro' no da." he said, checking to make sure none of the bandits would be getting up soon. "You should say that more often, its funny no da." Kenshin frowned. "Oro." he deadpanned, hoping Chichiri hadn't his instinctual flick of the sword before sheathing it. Chichiri laughed again, of he had noticed, he didn't mention it. "Were you doing that deliberately?" Kenshin asked as the pair resumed their walking.  
  
Chichiri knew what he meant. "Yes. I tried to startle you whenever your aura started changing no da." he said. Kenshin was surprised. "Thanks." he said. "We make a good team no da." Chichiri said, glancing back at the yakuza on the ground behind them. "That we do." Kenshin agreed with a small chuckle. "How's your stomach?" the monk asked. "It's fine, it isn't bleeding anymore." Kenshin answered. With a satisfied nod, Chichiri turned and kept walking, Kenshin followed. ~~~~~~~  
  
"So, you're not a hitokiri anymore I take it no da." Chichiri said suddenly, breaking the silence. Kenshin paused for a moment, then continued walking. "I've vowed never to kill again." he said softly. Nodding his head, Chichiri took a few more steps on the leaf littered trail before replying. "Hasn't been very long since you took the vow has it?" he asked. Kenshin looked down sadly. "Pretty obvious huh?" Chichiri laughed softly, but kindly to Kenshin's surprise. "Well flicking your sword to get blood off isn't very subtle." he answered. Much to Kenshin's relief, Chichiri changed the subject slightly. "You'd look less like a hitokiri without the high ponytail no da." Chichiri said. Kenshin looked at him in surprise. "That I would. But I don't want to put it down, it gets in my way." he answered. "You could put it like mine no da." Chichiri said gesturing to his hair.  
  
Feeling oddly lighthearted after a big fight and keeping his vow, Kenshin tried out a joke. "I don't think my bangs will do that." At Chichiri's answering laugh, Kenshin felt the beginnings of a small smile. Being with the constantly happy monk made him feel almost happy himself. Like two young guys just hanging out and bantering. Even Tomoe's death seemed farther in the past and less painful. Chichiri laughed. "I just meant the ponytail no da." Kenshin didn't answer, but instead undid his high ponytail and pulled it up lower down. "It is more comfortable." He admitted. Chichiri nodded in approval. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As the sun reached its peak and began to slide back down, Kenshin was pulled out of his musings about the effect Chichiri was having on him by a comment from said monk. "That was an amazing thing you did no da." Chichiri said. "What was?" Kenshin asked. "When you blocked the daggers by spinning your sword no da." Chichiri answered, with a quick spin of his staff. "Oh that. It's not that hard." Kenshin said with a shrug. "Would you teach me no da?" Chichiri asked. Kenshin looked at him in surprise. "I feel like I'm going to need to know how to do it someday no da." Chichiri said mysteriously. "Well, I guess I can." Kenshin said. The two continued walking in silence until it was broken again, this time by Kenshin.  
  
"It's starting to get dark, we should find a place to spend the night." he said. Chichiri agreed and the two left the path in search of shelter. As they walked though the darkening woods both shared the same thought; how was it that after parting twice, they had ended up traveling together. Soon they found another stream surrounded by rocks. "How's this?" Chichiri asked, pointing to a scoop in a large rock. It was so deep it was nearly a cave. "That's fine that it is! Closer to a stream than I'm used to, but it will have to do. We don't want to be caught in the rain, that we don't." Kenshin said. "Will it rain soon?" Chichiri asked in surprise, as they hunched down and crawled under the ledge. Kenshin nodded.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The wanderers sat under the overhang, watching the dark settle. There was no room to stand, but they could sit and lie down comfortably. Soon the splashing of raindrops on the top of the rock could be heard. Chichiri nodded in approval at Kenshin in the quickly fading light. The two watched in silence as the dark thickened and the rain grew steadily harder. As the last of the daylight left, a light flared up in the cave. Kenshin looked in surprise as Chichiri set the light on the ground between them. "A little trick I do no da." he said with a grin. "That's useful." Kenshin said in awe.  
  
"Are you going anywhere particular?" Chichiri asked, after they had laid down and gotten comfortable. "Anywhere but Kyoto." Kenshin answered. "What about you?" he said, avoiding saying more. "Anywhere my feet take me no da." Chichiri answered. "I'll head back to Konan someday, when I'm called no da." he said. Kenshin sat up in surprise and looked at Chichiri curiously. "You came all the way from Konan? What are you doing here?" Chichiri shrugged. "I've always wanted to visit Japan no da." he said. Then something odd Chichiri had said clicked in Kenshin's brain. "What do you mean, called?" he asked.  
  
"I'm a warrior of the god Suzaku no da." Chichiri answered, sitting up. Kenshin looked skeptical. "Why? Because you have the same name as one of the constellations?" he asked jokingly. "My real name is Ri Houjun. Chichiri is my seishi name no da." Chichiri said, in the first serious tone Kenshin had heard him use. "Really?" Kenshin asked, thrown off by the monk's seriousness. Chichiri rolled up his right pant leg. After passing his knee he stopped. "See?" he asked.  
  
As Kenshin watched, a red symbol (well) became visible. His eyes widened. Chichiri rolled his pants back down. "When the Suzaku no Miko comes, then I will be called back to Konan no da." he said. "Is that why you can do all that stuff?" Kenshin asked, looking at Chichiri's kasa, which was on the ground beside him.  
  
Chichiri nodded. "I decided to wander until I'm called no da." he said. "Your turn no da." he said cheerily. Kenshin blinked, still in shock. "For what?"  
  
"Tell me something about you no da." Chichiri said. Kenshin shrugged. "I was a hitokiri and I recently vowed never to kill. Now I'm a wanderer." he answered. Chichiri chuckled. "I already knew all that no da." he said, dropping down onto his back. "That you did." Kenshin agreed. The two sat in silence again; Chichiri dimmed the light to a peaceful glow. "Battousai." Kenshin said suddenly. He didn't know why, but something made him want to confide in the monk. Chichiri sat up again in surprise and looked at Kenshin. "What did you say?" he asked. Kenshin bit his lip and looked away. "I was the Hitokiri Battousai." he admitted.  
  
"That explains your skill level no da." Chichiri said, lying back down. "Aren't you afraid of me now?" Kenshin asked in surprise, turning to look at him. "Why should I be? You were the same person you are now before you said that no da." he said. "But I've killed!" Kenshin said, not believing that Chichiri wasn't bothered in the least. "I'm a warrior, I'll have to kill someday too no da." Chichiri said calmly, still lying down. Shocked that Chichiri wouldn't care he was spending the night in a cave with an assassin and the thought of being accepted for who he was, Kenshin's mouth got the better of him. "I even killed Tomoe." he blurted without thinking. His eyes widened and he clapped a hand over his mouth. Chichiri said nothing. Right when Kenshin didn't think he could stand the silence anymore, Chichiri sat up and took off his mask.  
  
The light brightened until it seemed like daylight in the cave. When Kenshin's eyes adjusted, he saw that Chichiri had turned to face him. Then they widened in shock. Chichiri's left eye was scarred shut by a wicked scar that ran down the middle of it and across his face. "We have a lot in common I think." Chichiri said softly. Kenshin was at a loss for words. Then, Chichiri carefully replaced his mask. As soon as the mask was on, he grinned. "Let's get some sleep no da. You can teach me that spinning thing before we reach town tomorrow no da." he said cheerfully. Kenshin could only nod in surprise. The light was extinguished all together.  
  
Kenshin sat in stunned silence until he heard Chichiri's light snores. Realizing that nothing else would be said that night, he laid down and fell asleep. 


End file.
